legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Raynof the Brave
Raynof the Brave (無双のレイノフ, Musou no Reinofu, lit. "The Unequaled Raynof") is an antagonist in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He is the middle son of the Mesai Clan and leader of the Red Knights. While not quite as revered as his brother Balken, Raynof is respected by all in Darakin Citadel. Appearance Like his two brothers, Raynof is a large, hulking man covered in armor. His armor is heavily plated and crimson colored, and draped across his back is a yellow cape with the portrait of St. Joprian at its center. He carries a mace similar to the one Balken wields, but with small spikes jutting out of it. Raynof's head armor is also unique from his brothers' armor in that it is pointed straight up in the shape of a cone. Personality Raynof possesses a more impulsive personality than his brother Balken and appears to be much more sinister. Being a member of the Mesai Clan, he prides himself in his chivalry and commands utmost respect from his subordinates. He is an example of brawn over brain, as he proves himself to be somewhat absentminded. Although arrogant, his courage is of equal measure and he will not run away from confrontation even if filled with fear. Raynof seems to take pleasure in physically harming people, and does not have any qualms about attacking his subordinates if he feels they have shown disrespect to him or either of his brothers, both of which he respects greatly. Story Early Life Raynof was the secondborn of the Mesai Clan's three sons. He was raised as aristocracy and trained from an early age to follow the footsteps of a knight. In adulthood he became the leader of the prestigious Red Knights and his prowess in battle earned him the title "Raynof the Brave". Though unconfirmed, he may have been surpassed in skill by his younger brother, Balken, as Balken was called "the strongest knight in the kingdom" rather than Raynof. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' ]]Sir Raynof and two of his Red Knights halt Lang and his crew from entering St. Joprian's Church after witnessing them storm the castle. Raynof tells them that such impertinent and insolent behavior will not be tolerated, for up ahead Bishop Doplin is in the church. One of his guards reminds him that he is not supposed to reveal what Doplin is doing, but Raynof absentmindedly reveals out loud that Doplin had brought in the Sacred Azure Stone. The other of Raynof's Red Knights recognizes Lang immediately after and notifies him that Lang was the one who killed Raynof's younger brother, Balken. ]]Raynof becomes enraged and slams the knight into a wall with his mace, telling him that he shall address his younger brother properly, as the knight called him 'Balken' instead of 'The Mighty Balken'. Raynof along with his two knights then attack Lang and his crew, only to be defeated afterward. As Raynof lies on the ground moments away from death, he apologizes to Balken for not being able to avenge him and calls out to his last surviving brother, saying that their family's redemption is in his hands. Kazan remarks after his death that there was not much brave about Raynof and that he expected him to be more of a challenge. Power and Abilities Raynof's large, muscular body and powerful mace make him very strong and durable, although quite slow. However, his leg strength enables him to jump very high into the air. A single hit from Raynof's mace can effectively cripple even a fully armored knight. Physical attacks *Rage Wave - Raynof spins his mace before jumping high into the air and slamming it down onto his opponent. *Split World - Raynof slams his mace down into the ground and pulls the ground up underneath his opponents. Fighting Balken Trivia *Though Balken is said to be the strongest knight in the kingdom, Raynof has much higher battle stats. Still, from a story perspective (at least in the English version) Balken may be stronger than Raynof, as he was declared the strongest knight in the kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga